1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a data transfer control unit and a data transfer control method for transferring data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transfer unit for transferring data by packets has been used.
A transfer unit for data transfer between the transfer unit and a host is disclosed, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-2449978. That is, when the transfer unit has fallen into an abnormal operation status (no response status), the host transmits a control packet to the transfer unit to thereby resume the operation of the transfer unit.
There is however a possibility that the transfer unit will transmit a wrong packet to cause a malfunction of the system.